One Magical Christmas
by DarkHeart81
Summary: After finding out that Videl will more then likely spend Christmas alone Gohan invites her to spend the time with his family and friends. The holiday turns out to be much more exciting then anyone could have predicted.


**

One Magical Christmas  


**  


Timeline Changes: Gohan's first year at OSH. He started going to OSH in mid to late November. Videl knows pretty much everything about Gohan. But she does not know the details of his past. And Gohan has taught her how to fly. Gohan took her to a tropical island to train her so that they would not have to worry about bad weather or disturbing anyone.  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
============================================================================  


  
"So what are you doing over Christmas break Gohan?" Sharpner asked the black haired teen as they ate lunch.  
  
"'ell" Gohan said before swallowing a mouth full of food. "We're going to have this big party at a friends house on Christmas Eve. And then we all stay the night there and on Christmas day we all open presents."  
  
'Lucky him.' Videl said in her mind. 'The only parties I go to are one with a bunch of stuffy old people. And I bet his mother gets him more then a card and a check for Christmas.'  
  
"That sounds like fun. My family and I are going skiing."  
  
"Really Sharpy?" Erasa asked her friend. "We are too. What lodge are you guys going to?"  
  
"Summerset Lodge."  
  
Erasa giggled a little at this. "Maybe we'll 'see' each other there since that's where we're going too." The blonde said, putting special emphasis on see.  
  
Gohan couldn't help but roll his eyes at the two teens. 'How everyone else can miss the fact that those two are more then friends is beyond me.' He mused to himself before turning to Videl. "So what are you doing over break?"  
  
The two blondes stopped their poorly hidden flirting to look at their friends. Both know that the subject of how Videl spends her Christmases is a sore one for the girl.  
  
Videl looked into Gohan's eyes for a split second before lowering her gaze to the plate in front of her. "I'll probably go to one of my father's parties." She said while adding 'and be bored out of my mind' in her mind. "Then I'll probably just relax at home and watch movies or something."  
  
In the fraction of a second that Videl had looked into his eyes Gohan had seen that sad. And in the same amount of time that their eyes had met, he decided that he did not like that look in her eyes and vowed to remove it. But before he could say anything, the bell rang. Luckily, the rest of the school day was to consist of an assembly which, as he saw it, they could skip and not be missed. As they walked out of the cafeteria Videl lagged behind them, Gohan slowed to match her pace. Soon they are far behind their two friends. Just as they're about to enter the large auditorium, Videl feels Gohan grab a hold of her and suddenly finds herself alone, with Gohan, at the top of the stairs leading to the roof.  
  
"So umdo you want to tell me what has you depressed?" The demi-Saiyan asked his friend.  
  
Videl's eyes narrowed as he glared at him. "It's none of your business." The raven-haired girl said before turning to leave. But she is stopped be a strong hand on her shoulder that turns her back around.  
  
"You're right. It's not. But I'm not trying to pry." He said before gently lifting Videl's lowered head with his free hand and looking into her eyes. " All I want to do his help a friend who's hurting." He whispered.  
  
He could see Videl flinch ever so slightly at the fact that he knows. 'Just great. It's bad enough that Sharpner and Erasa know how I really feel this time of year. And now HE knows.' The girl thought. "We better go before Sharpner and Erasa notice that we're not there."  
  
"I think they'll be too busy making out to notice that we aren't there." Gohan said before Videl could turn to leave. The comment was just enough to make her pause as her mind wrapped itself around the words.  
  
"You mean thatI did NOT need that image in my head." The raven-haired girl said with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"What? You didn't notice? It's been going on for at least as long as I've been here. I'm surprised you didn't see it since it's been going on for more then a month." Gohan replied before the look on Videl's face got to him and he started to laugh.  
  
The sound of Gohan laughing turned Videl's look of disgust into one of anger as she glared at the boy. "Are you laughing at me?"  
  
Noticing the now angry expression on Videl's face and in the tone of her voice, Gohan almost chokes on the air as he coughs several times in an attempt to compose himself. "Y-yeah, sorry. But you should have seen the look on your face at the thought of Sharpner and Erasa" Gohan trailed off as an image similar to the one Videl probably saw, entered his mind. And along with it came a similar disgusted expression.  
  
Videl giggled before catching herself. "See? It's not a very good image." She said as her cheeks reddened slightly.  
  
"Sorry I ever brought it up." Gohan said while scratching the back of his head like his father used to do.  
  
The raven-haired girl before him could feel a smile tugging at her lips before she remembers where they're at. "Gohan, why'd you bring me up here?"  
  
"Huh? OhI wanted to talk to you aboutwhy you're sad this time of year." He replied, whispering the last part.  
  
As Videl stood there before him, she found herself wanting to tell Gohan about her life during this time of the year. The only person who knew how Videl felt was Erasa, and that was only because Videl had been careless and left her journal out where anyone could read it. When Videl had found her reading about her innermost thoughts, she exploded. It seemed like they had fought for hours. But in the end, they ended up being closer because Erasa now knew more about what made Videl, Videl. With a sigh, the raven-haired girl began to tell Gohan her thoughts and feelings. "It's becauseever since he defeated Cell." Videl didn't notice Gohan flinch at the monster's name. "He's beendifferent. Before that day we used to be really close. Like a real family. But since it's like he's on another planet even when he's right next to me." Gohan could see Videl's eyes shimmer with unshed tears. "Christmas used to be one of the happiest times of the year for me. Even after my mother died Christmas still held it's magic because I felt like on that one day she was there. If not in person then in spirit. That's how it felt to me up until Cell. Since then Christmas has been one of the loneliest times of the year for me." Videl's tears began to fall unnoticed by her but not by Gohan. "I no longer felt as though my mother was there with us. I swear I could feel that she was ashamed of something. I don't know what. And it was then that my father began to give me a card and money as a Christmas gift instead of actual presents. All he's given me for Christmas for the past seven years is a damned card and money." She repeated with a rye smile and laugh.  
  
Videl almost jumped as she felt a warm hand wipe the tears from one cheek. 'Tears?' She asked herself. 'Great, I was crying. Now he's going to think I'm weak.' But the laughter she thought would come never did. Instead she felt Gohan move closer to her and encircle his arms around her form.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered to her.  
  
As the words echoed in Videl's mind, she surprised herself with what she did next. She cried. Her body wracked by sob after sob as the tears stream from her eyes to soak into Gohan's shirt. She couldn't even remember crying this hard when her mother had died. She cried for all the hurt and pain she could feel in her soul. A pain running deeper then any physical wound could create that was slowly being diminished with each tear the fell from her eyes.  
  
And as she stood there, crying out her pain into Gohan's quickly dampening shirt, she could feel his hand gently rubbing her back. Comforting her in her time of need. "Shhh. It's ok. Let it out." He whispered in a voice lacking any condescension.  
  
Minutes passed as Videl stood there crying into Gohan's shirt. The emotional pain that had built up over the years gradually fading. And with it, the tears slow and the sobs stop. "Feel better?" Gohan asked, he could feel Videl nod her head against his chest.  
  
Videl stood there in Gohan's arms for a few seconds longer before moving from his grasp. "S-sorry." She said softly as she kept her eyes lowered in shame.  
  
"What for?" Gohan asked in confusion.  
  
"For what I just did. For being so weak. I'll understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore." She replied just as softly as she had spoken before.  
  
"Listen." Gohan said as he lifted her chin with his hand so he can see her face, but she averted her eyes. "You don't have anything to be ashamed about. And you're far from weak."  
  
"Y-you don't have to say that"  
  
"I'm not just saying it. It's true. Even the strongest fighter has to let their feelings out. It's impossible to keep them locked up all the time."  
  
A laugh escaped Videl's lips at that as she said, "Sure they do."  
  
"Yes they do. Believe me when I say that. I know it from experience." Gohan replied softly.  
  
Videl wiped her own eyes before looking up into Gohan's. And as cerulean looked into ebony, black seemed to change. The bright child like innocents faded to reveal the eyes of someone much older then the boy she knows. But that innocents wasn't completely gone, just pushed aside. In his eyes she can see the pain caused be a hard life. 'What happened to you Gohan? What was so bad about your childhood to make you seem so old?' She asked herself. "Okbut I'm still sorry." Videl said with a smile  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because your shirt is soaked." She said with a smirk.  
  
Gohan laughs a little, "Don't worry about it. It'll dry."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"Of course I am." He replied while grinning at Videl.  
  
"Ha ha. Real funny Brains." Videl replied, using Sharpner's nickname for Gohan.  
  
"Hey, I resent that."  
  
"Really? I thought you resembled it."  
  
"Wellguess you're right."  
  
Videl placed her hands on her hips and confidently said, "Of course I am."  
  
"You want to know something Videl?" He asked her. "There's nothing that could keep me from being your friend." He said before Videl could reply.  
  
"Thanks Gohan." Videl said before surprising them both by hugging him. Gohan stood there for a second before returning the hug.  
  
"You're welcome." He replied as they parted. But instead of letting his hands hang by his side, he kept them on Videl's shoulders.  
  
"Gohan?" Videl questioned softly.  
  
"Iwas just thinking. Why don't you come spend Christmas with my family? I know that you'll be more then welcome."  
  
Videl looks at him for several seconds before smiling. "Thank you Gohan. It sounds like a wonderful idea."  
  
A grin spread across Gohan's face, "Great. I'm sure you'll have a really good time."  
  
"Yeah." Videl replied as their eyes locked. 'Maybe this won't be such a bad Christmas after all. Andsince when did Gohan become so cute?' Videl asked herself.  
  
'Hopefully this Christmas will be a happy one for Videl. She really is beautiful.' He thought as he gazed into her eyes.  
  
The two teens are shaken from their thoughts by the realization that their lips are only a hair's width apart. And before either could fully comprehend what it means, their lips brush against each other in a delicate kiss before pulling apart. Both with a smile on their face and slightly reddened cheeks.  
  
'This will definitely be a happy Christmas.' Videl mused to herself before they leaned in to kiss again.  
  
Neither noticed the sound of the bell ringing as they stood there kissing. But then, a few minutes later, the sound of two voices sent them crashing back to reality. "So this is what you two have been doing the entire time." Sharpner said with a smirk.  
  
"It's about time you two got together." Erasa said with a smile. "I thought you guys where going to drill holes in each other with all the glances and staring you've been doing."  
  
Gohan and Videl turn bright red. 'I was not staring!' Both yelled in their minds.  
  
"Speaking of being a couple. How long have you and Sharpner been going out?" Videl asks in an effort to change the subject.  
  
The two blonde teens seemed taken aback by the question. "H-how did find out?" Sharpner asked in surprise.  
  
Gohan smirks at them, "It really is quite obvious. You two are REALLY bad at hiding your flirting."  
  
"Yeah, I didn't think that much about it till Gohan mentioned it."  
  
"Oh." The two blondes answered.  
  
"Don't you two have to go home and pack for your trip?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Oh yeah." Sharpner replied. "We'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah, bye Videl. Bye Gohan." She says before following her boyfriend down the stairs. "Oh, and I want to hear about what happens over break." She added with a smirk before disappearing down the stairs.  
  
"What did she mean by that?" Gohan asked the girl beside him.  
  
Videl blushes as she whispers in his ear even though they're alone.  
  
"Oh." Gohan says while his cheeks burn bright red. "Umwhy don't we go get our stuff and leave?"  
  
"Alright." Videl said before leading the way down the stairs.  
  
As he followed her, Gohan found himself having some rather impure thoughts.  
  
"So, when should I come over?" The raven-haired girl asked as they reached their lockers, shaking Gohan from his thoughts.  
  
"Umwhy not come over today?"  
  
"Really? Christmas is still a few days off."  
  
"I know. But I'm sure you could spend all of Christmas break at my house if you wanted."  
  
"Hmm. I think I'll take you up on that." She replied before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. 'Jeez. What's up with me? We're not even dating and I'm acting like some love sick little puppy.' Videl thought as they left the school.  
  
~*~  
  
"There you are Videl! You better hurry up andwhat are you doing with a BOY?" Hercule asked when Gohan followed Videl into the large mansion. You know you're not allowed to date a boy unless he's stronger then me."  
  
"Poppa, this is Gohan. Gohan, my father." Videl said, ignoring the irritated look on Hercule's face.  
  
"Nice to meet you sir." Gohan said dryly while extending his hand.  
  
"Umyeah, sure thing kid." Hercule replied while grasping Gohan's hand.  
  
"You behave yourself father." Videl said with a glare. "I'll be right back with my stuff." She added before giving Gohan another peck on the cheek and leaving to pack some clothes.  
  
Hercule's eyes narrow at the sight of his daughter kissing a boy. But his eyes shot wide open as Gohan's grip became painfully strong. And the look in the teen's eyes keeps him from saying anything.  
  
"Videl is going to be staying with my family and I over break. And I suggest that you don't try and stop her. Also, I believe that Videl dating me won't be a problem." Gohan said as he allowed his ki to rise until it pushed past an invisible barrier, transforming him into a Super Saiyan.  
  
"I-it's you! You're the boy who defeated Cell!" Hercule said. Gohan simply nodded.  
  
"Keep the last part to yourself. She'll find out in time. But now is not the time." He said before changing back to his normal form upon feeling Videl approach the top of the stairs.  
  
"I'm all ready to go." She said with a smile. "I'll be at Gohan's during break Poppa."  
  
"A-alright sweetie. Have fun."  
  
As the two teens leave the mansion it suddenly occurs to Videl that her father didn't protest one bit to her spending the next two weeks at a boy's house.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kaa-san, I'm home!" Gohan yelled as he opened the door to his small mountain home, only to be knocked back into the snow by an orange blur.  
  
"Welcome home Nii-chan!" Goten said happily from atop his brother's stomach before noticing Videl. "Hi ya' Videl! Kaa-san's been saying that you're going to marry Nii-chan. Is that true?" He asked, causing both teens to blush lightly.  
  
Videl smirked at the little kid, "I don't know. Would you want to marry little ol' me Gohan?"  
  
"Well I"  
  
"Fine, if you don't want to then I guess I could always marry Goten." She said while winking at Gohan while Goten looks on in confusion. "He is cuter then you after all." The raven-haired girl said before kissing Goten on the cheek.  
  
"Ew! Ew! Ew! Girl cooties! Get'em off!" The chibi yelled while running around and rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Goten! Get back in here now before you get sick!" Chi-Chi yelled from the doorway. "Oh, hello Videl. What brings you here? Let me guess, you and Gohan are here to tell me that I've got a grandchild on the way." The two teens blush deeply again.  
  
"No Kaa-san." Gohan said as he stood up and brushed the snow off himself. "I kind of invited her to spend Christmas break with us."  
  
"Yeah, that is if it's ok with you." Videl adds.  
  
"Why of course that's ok! Now you better come inside where it's warm." She said before heading back to the kitchen.  
  
As Gohan and Videl take off their snow covered shoes and coats, they hear Chi-Chi yell "I'll have a grandchild within the year!" from the kitchen.  
  
"What's up with your mother Gohan?" Videl asked. "It was weird enough when she would just say that I'm going to marry you."  
  
"I don't know." Gohan replied.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, as Chi-Chi was putting Goten to bed, Videl and Gohan were standing in the doorway admiring the Christmas tree they had finished decorating when Gohan felt as though something was out of place. With a quick look around he spotted the offending decoration sitting on the coffee table.  
  
"What are you doing Gohan?" Videl asked. But her question was soon answered when Gohan picked up a piece of mistletoe.  
  
"Can't forget to put this up. Although I don't really know why people hang it in doorways."  
  
Videl smirked at him before replying, "Hang it right there and I'll tell you why people hang mistletoe."  
  
"Alright." He replied as he hung the piece of plant life from a small nail above the door. "So, why d" Gohan started to ask when Videl pressed her lips against his. "Oh." He said when they pulled apart a few seconds later. "I get it now."  
  
"And what were you two doing just now?" Chi-Chi asked with a smirk from behind them, causing both teens to jump slightly.  
  
"Uhnothing Kaa-san." Gohan lied as he and Videl blushed deeply.  
  
"Are you sure that you weren't doing something that could lead to children?" The woman asked with a smirk. "Not that I'd mind a grandchild or two."  
  
'Good, she didn't see anything.' Gohan said to himself as he and Videl rolled their eyes that the woman.  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the night and the next two days seemed to fly by in a blur as Videl and Gohan spent countless hours wrapping presents or keeping Goten entertained so he wouldn't eat all the cookies and things Chi-Chi was cooking in the kitchen. However, as the sun rose on the third day and shown in through the window of the guest room, Videl couldn't shake the feeling that something good would happen by the time she went to bed. But maybe it was just wishful thinking on her part as she remembered the last minute decorating at Capsule Corporation she had helped Gohan with the night before.  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
They had just finished eating dinner when Chi-Chi hung up the phone after talking to Bulma. The older woman told them that Bulma needed some help decorating for the party since she had not been able to do it earlier because of some last minute business meetings. And so Videl and Gohan had flown through the chilly night air to the Brief's home. After several hours of hanging ribbon and garland through out the large private section of the building, the two teens had taken a break on the couch in the living room. In one corner of the room a fire blazed in the fireplace, casting its shifting light upon the room.  
  
"I'm really glad you invited me to spend Christmas with you, Gohan." Videl said from her spot next to Gohan as they watched the flames dance in the fireplace. "I've had a great time so far and it's only been two days."  
  
"It's nothing. I'm just glad that you're having a happy Christmas."  
  
"You know Gohanyou're the first person in a long time to care about me for who I am as a person and not for me being 'Hercule's daughter.'"  
  
"Well anyone who can't see that you're a beautiful and caring person must be blind."  
  
Gohan's words take Videl by surprise and she sits in silence for several seconds. "Youreally think I'm beautiful?"  
  
"Of course I do. And you, unlike all those underdressed and over made up girls at school, aren't afraid to be yourself."  
  
"Well I can't argue with you on that one."  
  
"Good. Because that's one fight you'd lose." Gohan said with a smirk. "There's just one thing I don't understand."  
  
"Oh? And what's that?"  
  
"How Hercule managed to have a daughter as lovely as you. I mean you're nothing like him."  
  
"I know. He used to be different." Videl replied. "But I always have taken after my mother. At least that's what everyone tells me. And Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere." She said with a smirk before leaning into Gohan and kissing him.  
  
As they sat there kissing they seemed to lose control of what they were doing as they moved so that they're lying on the couch. Gohan's hands found their way under the hem of Videl's shirt and came to rest on the bare skin of her back while Videl's hands entangled in Gohan's thick hair.  
  
But almost as quickly as they began, the two teens break apart at the sound of someone rummaging through a drawer behind them. "Don't mind me." Bulma said with a smirk to the two heavily blushing teens. "Just go back to what you were doing so that I can get some pictures for Chi-Chi."  
  
"T-that's ok Bulma. We need to be going anyway." Gohan told her as he and Videl got up off the couch.  
  
"Yeah, it's getting kind of late." Said Videl as she straightened her clothes and thinking, 'I can't believe what Iwe were doing.'   
  
"Going so soon?" Bulma, almost disappointed, replied before smirking again, "Well I guess I can always just call her and tell her about what I saw."  
  
"Please don't." Gohan pleaded with a look of panic and terror on his face. "She's already obsessing about grandchildren. If you told her about this thenshe'd probably lock us in a room or something!" He added. In their minds both teens added, 'Not that I'd mind that about now.'  
  
The blue haired genius crossed her arms and looked dubiously at the boy, "I don't know"  
  
"If you tell her thenmake sure Goten comes over to stay every weekend!" Gohan yelled back. And almost as soon as he said it he realized that it didn't really make sense.  
  
The blue haired woman's eyes widened in horror. Sure she didn't mind the occasional weekend with him staying over. But for him to stay in her home every weekend would probably bankrupt even the highly prosperous Capsule Corporation with how much damage he and her own son would cause. "Alright. I won't tell her."  
  
"Thanks Bulma." Said Gohan and Videl as they left for Gohan's home. Both were somewhat shocked at the fact that the threat worked.  
  
As the blue haired woman watched the two teens walk out of the building realization struck her. "Wait a second. I OWN this place. Gohan can't MAKE Goten stay here every weekend." She said to herself before shrugging. "Oh well. Chi-Chi's bound to find out about them sooner or later."   
  
~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~  
  
Videl's thoughts came to a screeching halt as she ran into the object of her thoughts as he emerged from the bathroom.  
  
"'Morning Videl." Gohan said cheerfully.  
  
"Uh good morning Gohan." Videl replied while blushing heavily.  
  
"Is something wrong?" The demi-Saiyan asked cluelessly.  
  
"It's uhjust thatdon't you need to get dressed?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
Gohan looked at himself and almost fainted. 'How could I forget that I've only got a towel on?' He asked himself while replying, "Y-yeah, I'll be right back."  
  
In a flash Gohan disappeared into his room.   
  
"Damn it." Videl cursed under her breath while thinking, 'If I had just gotten up a few minutes earlier then I could have joined him in the shower.' The thought causes her face to redden even more when the door to Gohan's room opened and he came out dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black short sleeved button up shirt.  
  
Nothing else happened that day until the hour grew late and Chi-Chi and Goten had already turned in for the night. Videl sat on the edge of her bed and reached for the magazine she had set on the nightstand only to feel the wooden surface of the table under her fingertips. Looking around, she was surprised to see that the magazine is nowhere to be seen. With a shrug, she got up and went and knocked lightly on Gohan's bedroom door.  
  
"Did you need something, Videl?" Gohan asked after opening then door.  
  
"I was just wondering if you've seen my magazine?" She said, Gohan walked over to his desk and lifted one up.  
  
"Is this it?" The demi-Saiyan asked.  
  
"Yep. Thanks Gohan." Videl replied as she walked over to him and took the magazine from his hand. She was almost out of the room when she heard him call her name. When she turned back around he simply gestured to something that was above his door. Looking, Videl could see a piece of mistletoe, and a smirk came to her face. "You took my magazine just to get me in here." She said more as fact then as a question before turning back to Gohan and seeing him standing right in front of her.  
  
"Maybe." He said with a smirk. "Are you mad?" He asked before kissing her lightly.  
  
"No." She replied after they separated. "But if you wanted me to kiss you then all you had to do is ask." Videl added with smirk.  
  
Gohan's smirk grew, "Then will you kiss me?"  
  
"Oh I don't know. It's not like you've done anything to deserve it." Videl said while crossing her arms over her chest and adopting a look of serious thought. The reaction caused Gohan to do something that he's never done to anyone but his mother. He gave her his sad puppy dog eyes. Videl's mock uncertainty instantly vanished, and damn it if she didn't actually feel guilty for pretending to think about it. "You big baby." She said with a teasing smile before pressing her lips to his.  
  
As their lips touched something seemed to change within them. It was like someone through some furnace into high gear within their bodies. And the result was that they both deepened the kiss by allowing their tongues to dance against one another. On instinct Gohan breathed in slightly, drawing some of the air from Videl's lungs. He could feel the results instantly as she shivered in his arms before breaking the kiss.  
  
"Wow." Whispered Videl while drawing in several deep breaths to clear the light-headedness that she was feeling. She didn't quite understand what she was feeling or what it all meant. All she knew is that she wanted more and that she didn't want to wait for another day for it.  
  
"You like?" Gohan asked with that goofy grin of his.  
  
"What do you think." She said with a smirk before kissing him again. She could feel Gohan's hands on her butt. And was surprised when he gracefully picked her up into his arms. As she was perched there in Gohan's warm embrace, one of the things he told her about Saiyans popped into her head. The little piece of information caused her hands to travel along the sculpted muscles of his back until they reached the base of his spine. A light blush crept across her cheeks as her hands found their way under Gohan's loose fitting shirt to caress the small bump that is all that remains of his tail.  
  
Gohan's reaction was instantaneous as a growl reached Videl's ears. The sound seemed to spur her on as her fingers traced around the small bump on Gohan's back. After several seconds Gohan almost seemed to collapse onto the edge of his bed as he began to purr. It was something that Videl could feel more then really hear.  
  
The low sound was music to her senses as it also seemed to send Gohan's hands on their own adventure up Videl's back. When his hands reached her shoulders without feeling any pieces of fabric besides her shirt, she could feel him smirk against her lips.  
  
The raven-haired girl broke the kiss to see Gohan's face. In his eyes she could see the innocents and curiosity that she has come to know and love. But she can also see a look that she could only describe as animalistic lust. He wasn't trying to hide any of what he is feelings. And at the moment she wouldn't have been surprised to learn that Gohan could see the same look in her cerulean eyes that were in his ebony eyes. There is something in the look held within Gohan's eyes that sends sparks of electricity shooting through her body. "Gohan, I never thought that I'd say this to anyone. At least not for years to come." She whispered. "But, I-I love you."  
  
Gohan's heart seemed to stop and skip several beats at Videl's words. "I love you too, Videl." He whispered back while running his fingers through her short hair. Even though he had denied it at the time, he much preferred this hairstyle to the pigtails she had when they first met. This style gave her a much feistier appearance and, at least in Gohan's mind, a sexier appearance.  
  
Much like Gohan, Videl's heart fluttered and danced in her chest upon hearing those three words. The sensation sent thoughts and images racing through her mind as a mischievous smirk spread across her face. "I know Christmas is still several days away. But I've decided on one gift that I want to give you. And I want you to unwrap it now."  
  
Gohan's innocent and naïve nature shown through for a brief second before he smirked at what he hoped she meant. "I've got a gift for you too tonight." He said quietly before asking, "And just what, Miss Satan, is the gift you're going TO give me? If it's a free encounter with my mom's frying pan then I don't want it."  
  
A glare creased Videl's face as she replied, "Bite me." But her glare didn't last long as it turned into a smirk with a blush staining her cheeks. For she may not know all the details, but she had heard bits and pieces of conversations amongst Gohan's friends and learned that Saiyan's mark their mate with a bite mark.  
  
"Oh." Said Gohan with a smirk before leaning close to her. "Just so you know, I want to give you the same thing." He whispered in her ear, his cheeks tinged pink with a light blush.  
  
Videl could feel her cheeks burn with a deep blush as Gohan's warm breath caressed her ear and neck. A shiver shot down her spine when he nibbled lightly on her earlobe before trailing kisses to the crook of her neck. "Are yousure youwant this?" Gohan asked as he gently kissed and sucked the soft flesh of her neck.  
  
'God yes! I've never wanted anything more!' The girl screamed in her mind before saying, "Yes." Her voice is soft and overflowing with lust.  
  
That one three-letter word caused Gohan's ministrations on her neck, and she almost protested. But then she felt something new. Something unlike anything she has felt before, as his teeth pierced her skin. The sensation was not of pain like what one would expect, but of pleasure. It also felt right to have Gohan mark her as his. To know that she is now his and his alone for the rest of their lives.  
  
Those thoughts and more ran through her mind in an instant before she found herself longing to do to Gohan as he had just done to her. And as she moistened the skin of his neck with soft kisses Videl couldn't help but wonder if she had the strength to break through Gohan's seemingly impenetrable flesh. But that thought vanished as her teeth easily sank into his flesh. Allowing her to taste his blood as he had done to hers.  
  
As they pulled apart slightly, each tasting the metallic tang of the other's blood, both teens could see that the one before them wanted more. That they didn't want this to end until they had as far as they could. And as they slowly removed the clothing that desire grew. Somewhere in their minds the two noticed that neither of them was blushing as they looked upon each other, each bare except for their underwear. Then, ever so slowly, they stripped that last vestige of cloth from their bodies and gave into the desires welling up and overflowing within them.  
  
Time seemed to stand still for them and it wasn't until the early hours of the morning that they finally fell asleep in each other's arms. But they slept for no more then two hours before Goten wondered into the room.  
  
The chibi stood staring at the two teens asleep in the bed. He could tell by the pile of clothes on the floor that both of them must not have anything on under the blankets. And thanks to Vegeta's uninhibited manor when it came to all things Saiyan, Goten knew that the bite marks on their shoulders meant that, in a sense, Videl is now his sister. "Nii-chan?" He said tentatively while poking his brother's arm.  
  
Gohan's eyes fluttered open, "What is it Goten?" He asked before realizing that Videl is still in his arms and that neither of has on any clothes. "Gah! Goten, what are you doing in here?" The teen almost yelled.  
  
And Videl, who had stirred slightly when Goten first spoke, opened her eyes at Gohan's outburst. Similar thoughts as Gohan's ran through her head as she sat up while covering herself with the sheet.   
  
"Kaa-san said to wake up you and Videl because breakfast is almost ready." The little kid replied while slightly disgusted at the thought of being naked with a girl.  
  
"Alright, we'll be down shortly." Replied Videl, Gohan nodded. The teenage demi-Saiyan knew that he was forgetting something.  
  
As Goten was about to leave the room, Gohan finally realized what he was forgetting. "Goten, come here for a sec squirt."  
  
The little kid turned back to his big brother. "What is it Nii-chan?"  
  
"Please don't tell Kaa-san about Videl and I. Ok?" Gohan said before adding, "If you don't tell her then I'll get you some ice-cream later."  
  
"Will you get me Double Fudge Triple Chocolate Caramel Swirl?" The chibi asked as his mouth watered at the thought of the sugary treat. His brother nodded. "OK! I won't tell her!" He said happily as he skipped from the room, unconsciously closing the door behind him.  
  
Videl smiled at the scene she just witnessed. "So you bribe your little brother with ice-cream?" She asked while reaching for her clothes. But she they're just far enough away where she can't get them while keeping herself covered by the sheet. Of course she could have asked Gohan to move so that he was no longer sitting on it, but she smirked instead and let the thin fabric fall back to the bed as she got off of it.  
  
"Uh huh." Said Gohan as his eyes fixed themselves on Videl's figure, unobstructed by even a single stitch of cloth.  
  
"See something you like?" She asked with a smirk while picking her clothes up off the floor.  
  
"Uh huh." Gohan said again.  
  
Videl can't help but giggle at him, "Is that all you can say?"  
  
"Uh uh." Gohan said before a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.  
  
Videl half-heartedly glared at the boy while throwing his clothes in his face. "Stop it!" She said.  
  
"If I have to." Said Gohan with an amused smile while getting up from the bed. As he pulled on his clothes he noticed that Videl was staring at him. "See something you like?" He asked with a smirk just like Videl had.  
  
The raven haired girl nodded her head while replying, "Uh huh."  
  
A laugh came from Gohan as he almost lost his balance while putting on his pants. "Now whose got he intelligent answers?" He asked as he pulled his shirt over his head.  
  
"Why you!" Videl said while taking advantage of Gohan's temporary blindness by shoving him. The teen fell back onto his bed.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." Gohan replied as he sat up, Videl jumped onto his lap.  
  
"Who said I was trying to be nice?" She asked with a smirk before kissing him.  
  
Gohan fought off his instinctual urges and said, "As much as I'd love to do what we did last night, Kaa-san is expecting us. And I'm" A low rumble filled the room. "Hungry."  
  
Videl leaned back and smiled at Gohan, if it wasn't for his arms around her she would have fallen off of the bed. "When aren't you hungry?"  
  
"Good point." Gohan said while grinning at her.  
  
"What am I going to do with you Son Gohan?" Videl asked while getting up and walking out of the room.  
  
"Maybe you should have thought about that before last night." Gohan said from behind her, only to receive an elbow in his ribs.  
  
"No, I don't think it'll be to hard to come up with some ideas."  
  
"Ideas about what?" Chi-Chi asked the two teens as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing Kaa-san." Gohan said while blushing ever so slightly.  
  
"We were just talking about what we can do later." Videl added, Gohan practically choked on the piece of toast he had shoved in his mouth.  
  
Chi-Chi eyed the two teens, "Is there something I need to know?" She asked while putting a plate of food before each teen. "Like a grandchild on the way?" She added with a smirk.  
  
Luckily the woman was distracted by Goten trying to take and entire pot of rice off the stove and didn't see the two teens pause in their eating.  
  
"Although I suppose that it'll be a while before you two give me one." Chi-Chi continued, not noticing the slightly pale faces of Gohan and Videl because her attention focused on the stove. Neither teen had thought about what the outcome of last nights encounter might be until now. "Even if you two bonded over this little vacation I still wouldn't get a grandchild." Gohan and Videl looked at each other while wondering what the older woman means. Both subconsciously move the collars of their shirts so that their bite marks are covered. "It's odd how you Saiyans are infertile until a bond is fully formed with your 'mate' as Vegeta puts it." The two teens blink several times before sighing in relief. "Why I remember when Goku and I first got together. After I mentioned children to Goku he wanted one just as badly as I did. But it was the better part of SIX months before I became pregnant with you. And we made love almost ever"  
  
"KAA-SAN!" Gohan yelled, breaking Chi-Chi from her rambling.  
  
"Ew! Gross mommy!" Goten added.  
  
Chi-Chi just sighed as a single tear rolled down her cheek. 'Will you ever come back to me my love?' She asked in her mind. "Ok, so who wants more rise?" She asked after wiping away the tear.  
  
"I do!" Both her sons said excitedly while a much less, "I'd like some more Chi-Chi." Came from Videl.  
  
Videl couldn't help but smile at how alike Gohan and Goten are as they practically inhaled their food. 'It must be the child like innocence that makes me love Gohan.' She mused, not noticing that she is staring at Gohan. 'Although the fact that he's incredibly cute and sexy could have something to do with it.'  
  
Gohan could feel Videl staring at him. And when he looked at her he found himself staring as well. 'I can't believe that someone as wonderful as Videl loves me.' He told himself. 'She is by far the most beautiful and sexy person I've ever known.'  
  
Both teens blinked in surprise and shock. 'What the hell?' They screamed in their minds. Each could have sworn that they had heard the other say that they found them sexy.  
  
"Yes! I KNEW it!" Chi-Chi said excitedly from her spot at the table. Gohan and look at her strangely.  
  
"Knew what Kaa-san?" Gohan asked.  
  
"That you two love each other."  
  
'Crap, I did say that out loud.' The two teens say in their minds.  
  
"The way you two were staring at each other proves it!" The woman adds happily.  
  
Gohan and Videl blink in surprise while asking themselves, 'I did say that out loud didn't I?' With a shrug they went back to their meal.  
  
The rest of the meal passed by uneventfully, or at least as uneventfully as a meal with two demi-Saiyans can go. Gohan was pleased that his little brother had not accidently said where and how he found the two teens. And now Chi-Chi was cleaning up the mess from the morning meal while Goten watches TV. In Gohan's room the two teens were getting together what they would need for their stay at Capsule Corp. when they got a little side tracked with making out.  
  
"We need to get ready to leave." Gohan whispered. "You can take a shower first."  
  
"Don't you want to join me?" Videl asked with a smirk before kissing him lightly.  
  
"I'd love to, but I think my mom would notice that."  
  
Videl looked at him curiously and asked, "Why don't you want her to know about what we did? Is itbecause of me?"  
  
"No, I love you Videl. And even if my mother hated you, and you know that she doesn't, that wouldn't change what happened last night and it wouldn't change how I feel about you." Gohan replied, Videl smiled. "You know how she's always obsessing about grandkids, right?"  
  
"Yeah, how could I miss it. Ever since I first met her it's been wedding this or grandchild that. I honestly think she cares more about you getting hitched and having kids then your education."  
  
Both laughed at Chi-Chi's obsession with her Son's future. "You might be right about that. Anyway, if she found out about what we did then there is no telling how she'd react."  
  
"True." Said Videl. "She'd probably drag us to a church, force a priest to marry us, and turn today's Christmas party into a wedding reception." She added with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Not to mention locking us in a room until she got a grandchild." Gohan added while laughing nervously with her. In truth, they did not exactly dislike the idea about what Chi-Chi might do. "I guess I'll go take my shower now."  
  
"Ok." Gohan replied as Videl left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, it's about time you guys got here." Krillin said as he opened the door to allow Chi-Chi, Goten, Gohan, and Videl into Capsule Corp. "Everyone else is already here."  
  
"Sorry, but someone just HAD to fly THROUGH every snow bank we passed." Chi-Chi replied while glaring at her youngest son who was dripping with rapidly melting snow.  
  
"And it was fun too!" The chibi said excitedly while taking off his wet clothes. He didn't notice the look on his mother's face.  
  
"I'm sure it was kiddo." Said Krillin before smirking at Gohan and Videl. "Hey Gohan, I see that you brought your girlfriend with you."  
  
"Hi Krillin. And uhyou could say that." Gohan replied.  
  
Krillin and Chi-Chi didn't notice that Gohan and Videl didn't deny being a couple.  
  
"Well I see that two HOT ladies decided to join the party." Roshi said when the group entered the living room. "And what's your name? You sweet young thing." The old pervert asked while undressing her with his eyes.  
  
Everyone in the room was so intent on seeing how the girl would react, that all but Piccolo and Vegeta didn't notice Gohan glaring that Roshi nor the low growl coming from him.  
  
"I'm Videl." The raven-haired girl said before Roshi found himself staring at the ceiling with a handprint on his cheek. "And don't even THINK about looking at me that way again."  
  
"You go girl!" Lunch and Bulma yelled from a mini bar that was set up in one corner before Lunch sneezed.  
  
"You should have just killed the old lecherous fool and saved us women from any more of his antics." Launch grumbled before pouring herself a shot of whiskey and downing it.  
  
"Remember to go easy on the booze. Bulma has to spend enough money patching holes in her walls already." Tien said as everyone in the room remembered how Launch had had one too many drinks last Christmas and emptied several clips of ammunition from her guns.  
  
"Yes dear." The blonde replied. Even though it has been years since everyone found out that she and Tien were married it still sounded strange for her to refer to someone in an affectionate way. "But if I recall, it was our son who made half of them."  
  
"Hey! I did not! I just made it easier to fix them!" Yelled a boy the same age as Gohan.  
  
Bulma glared at the teen. "Travis, YOU were the one who blasted away most of the wall?" She asked.  
  
"I uhoops."   
  
"Busted." Said Gohan while he and Videl snickering at their friend.  
  
"I told you that I didn't do it Onna." Vegeta grumbled. The incident had cost him and entire week without a gravity room and two nights on the couch. His couch time would have been longer if he didn't happen to be very persuasive when he wanted to be. "Which reminds me brat. You owe me."  
  
Tien looked at his son with pity but did not interfere. He knew that Vegeta wouldn't do anything that would permanently hurt his son. And he also knew that this was long in coming. In fact, he was almost glad that it is Vegeta and not Bulma that will be punishing him. The man knew first hand how evil a woman could be when she's exacting punishment for something. He still had the scar that Launch gave him when he accidently ki blasted half of the house away.  
  
Travis gulped and looked to Gohan and Videl for help. The two teens just shook their heads. After all, it's not their job to keep Vegeta from hurting people. Or at least it's not their job at the moment.  
  
As Gohan watched his friend's terror with an amused smirk he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hi Piccolo." Gohan said happily upon seeing that it's his sensei.  
  
"Can we talk? In private." The green man asked.  
  
"Sure." Gohan replied as he followed Piccolo into another room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his mother punch a chair, sending it crashing into the wall. As it fell to the floor it changed to Oolong. "So what did you need to talk about that requires privacy?" Gohan asked with a smile at the scene he just witnessed.  
  
"I figured that you wouldn't want what I have to say to be heard by everyone out there." The Namek replied, earning a curious look from Gohan.  
  
"There you are. Why'd you run off?" Videl asked as she joined them, Gohan shrugged.  
  
Piccolo seemed to dissect her with his eyes for several seconds before responding, "I think you made an excellent choice kid. She's a good match for you."   
  
"Thanks Piccolo." Gohan said with smile as Piccolo walked back to the others.  
  
Videl looked at her mate strangely. "What was that all about?"  
  
"He could tell that what we did last night." He replied with a little smile. "I never can hide anything from him."  
  
Videl crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh? What about me? I've managed to find out all of your secrets." She said with a smirk.  
  
Gohan smirked right back at her. "Are you sure?" He asked cryptically.  
  
To say that Videl's smirk faltered would be an understatement since her jaw went slack as she stared at him. Gohan was right. There is still at least one secret that he is hiding from her. She could see it in his eyes. "What are you hiding from me Son Gohan?" She asked sternly.  
  
"I'm not telling." The demi-Saiyan chuckled at the look Videl gave him. "You'll find out in less then twenty four hours. That I promise. So just be patient."  
  
Videl searched his face for any hint that he is lying and saw none. "Ok. I'll wait." She replied. "But ONLY twenty four hours. If you don't tell me by this time tomorrow then I'll beat the secret out of you."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." Gohan said before giving her a quick kiss and returning to the party.  
  
~*~  
  
The faint sound of whimpering could be heard as Vegeta literally dragged the boy to the gravity room. But, luckily or not, Bulma stopped the Saiyan prince from using the boy as a punching bag.  
  
"T-thank you Bulma-san." Travis said as he heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"You're welcome. But I only saved you so that I have someone to do the dishes when the party is over."  
  
"I" The boy was speechless as images of the endless mountains of plates, bowls, silverware, and cups that the group of friends would surely create filled his mind. "Why do I have to know Saiyans?" He said softly. But his question fell on deaf ears for Bulma was busy chatting with Chi-Chi.  
  
"Look at them. I don't know how Gohan can deny that they're a couple." Said Krillin as he and Yamcha watched the two teens.  
  
"Yeah, look at how they're openly flirting. It's like they think they're the only ones here." The taller man replied while sipping his beer.  
  
"You know," Krillin sipped his beer. "From the looks of things, you're the only one from this group who doesn't at least have a girlfriend."  
  
"What are you talking about? Yajirobe, Chaozu, Travis, Goten, Trunks, and Marron"  
  
"Hold it! My daughter doesn't need a boyfriend. She's only FIVE years old!"  
  
"Ersorry, I didn't mean it that way. I guess that Yajirobe and Chaozu are the only ones I can really count."  
  
"It's ok dude. But you can't really count Yajirobe. The guy lives with Karin and only leaves that tower to deliver Senzus. And Chaozu, well, I've never heard of the little guy wanting a girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah." Yamcha sighed. "I guess I am thewait, Travis doesn't have a girlfriend."  
  
"That's what I thought until I overheard Gohan and him talking a couple of weeks ago." Krillin replied, not noticing the depressed look on his friend's face. "It turns out that he and Lime, that girl Gohan saved right before the Cell Games, have been dating for several months now."  
  
"Really? Umexcuse me, I have to use the bathroom." Said Yamcha as he set his drink down and left the room.  
  
Puar saw her long time companion leave the room and she could see that he is upset about something. But before she can go after him, Trunks pulls her tail, dragging her from the room.  
  
"Daddy, look what I can do!" Marron called excitedly from across the room. The little girl was hovering about a foot off the floor. Behind her he could see his wife smiling proudly.  
  
"That's great honey!" The former munk replied while joining them.  
  
"Do you think I'll be able to fly as fast as you and mommy?"  
  
"Someday you'll be able to." Krillin said with a smile.  
  
"You just have to train and get stronger." 18 added. "Why don't you go play with Goten and Trunks?"  
  
"Ok mommy." Marron replied before sprinting from the room in search of the boys.  
  
~*~  
  
A cold wind blew down the nearly deserted street on the edge of West Capital City. But Yamcha didn't seem to notice it as he walked on. The conversation with Krillin had hit him harder then his friend knew. A few years ago he would have thought nothing of it. But after learning that Gohan, the shy little kid who hid behind his father at Roshi's years ago, now has a girlfriend it made what he's been feeling for a while now all the more apparent. He could feel the years and the battles holding more weight over him. More years have passed by then are ahead of him. And what did he have to show for it? A few scars and a group of friends whose children will be having kids of their own in a few years. That's what.  
  
Back when he first met Bulma, it seemed like a lifetime ago now, he had thought he found love. And in a sense he did. But it wasn't the kind of love that he could tell existed between her and Vegeta. Maybe that's not the best example since their love goes deeper then anything a person whose not bonded to a Saiyan could know. The love he knew with her was flighty. It came and went like the changing of the tides. They had been young then, about a year younger then Gohan and Videl are now, and found what could be considered eye candy. But once they really got to know each other they found out that they really didn't work as a couple. His friends thought that he got the scars on his face from a whip while he and Bulma were experimenting with it during some sexual encounter. But that's a lie. Sure, Bulma gave him the scars, but it was random flying objects that she threw at him during a fight they had. The truth is, he and Bulma had never even kissed let alone had sex. In fact, he's never had sex. Bulma was the first and last woman he dated. And now he's walking alone down the street at night on Christmas Eve while his friends have fun back at Capsule Corporation.  
  
With a heavy sigh, he looked up as something caught his eye across the street. It's an old woman, her face wrinkled by the sands of time, walking away from a small cemetery. Her pace is slow from her advanced age and she's using a cane. But in her features Yamcha could see that she's happy despite the fact that she had just been visiting the grave of someone dear to her. As he watched her, the man couldn't help but wonder if he'll be happy when he is as old as she is.  
  
More movement caught his attention and he turned to see a woman walking towards the old lady. Her head is bowed as if in deep thought as snow clings to her blonde hair. Yamcha can't shake the feeling that he's met her before. As he watches her, she suddenly bumps into the old woman and, much to Yamcha's surprise and displeasure, reaches into the woman's purse and removes her wallet. 'Looks like I get to play Mr. Great Saiyaman.' He muses to himself as he crosses the street. The blonde woman glances at him as he approaches her but keeps walking. "Excuse me, but I think you should return that woman's wallet. It doesn't belong to you after all."  
  
The woman stops and looks at him. "What do you care? She can afford it." She said while gesturing to the old lady as she approaches a limo that Yamcha hadn't noticed until now. "With the money I got from that old bat I can get myself a good meal and a nice place to stay."  
  
Yamcha blinked as he took in the woman's appearance. While she doesn't have the look of someone whose homeless, she doesn't look like someone who has enough money to live day to day without difficulty. "Just because she can afford it doesn't make it right."  
  
"Why do you even care?"  
  
"Because I believe that stealing is wrong no matter how you try and justify it."  
  
"Thanks for the morality lesson. Bye." The woman replied. But as she turned to leave she felt his hand on her arm.  
  
"Look, if you give that back to her then I can promise you that I'll make sure you have a hot meal and a warm place to stay the night."  
  
"Ha. You think I'm stupid or something? I'm not going to jail."  
  
"I'll take you there if you don't return that to her." He replied while gesturing to the wallet. "If you cooperate with me then I promise that you'll have a good time. I mean that I was going to go back to a party my friends are having, you're more then welcome to come with me if you want."  
  
The woman sighed in defeat. She knew that some people in this world couldn't be pleased without giving in to what they want. And this man seemed to be that type. "Ok, you win. I'll go with you." She said while handing the wallet to Yamcha.  
  
"Great." He replied with a smile before almost dragging her down the street to the old woman. "Excuse me ma'am?"  
  
"Yes, can I help with something dear?" The old woman asked after turning around.  
  
"No ma'am. You dropped this and I just wanted to return it." Yamcha said while handing the wallet back to her.  
  
"Oh my. Thank you very much young man." The old woman said before looking at the woman beside Yamcha. "You two make such a cute couple. I wouldn't let him get away if I was you dear. A kind man like him is rare these days."  
  
"Um." Both adults where bewildered by the woman's words. "Thanks." They said as the woman got into her limo. Neither knew what to make of what the woman had said.  
  
"Sowhat's your name?" Yamcha asked as the limo drove off. "It'd be nice to know who I'm bringing to the party."  
  
"Oh, uh. I'm Hasky." The woman replied.  
  
'Hasky? Hasky? I know that name Oh yeah, that woman who tried to steal the Dragon Balls from us in the amusement park years ago.' Thought Yamcha. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Yamcha."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Yamcha, it's about time. We were about to send a se" Said Krillin, stopping when he saw the woman that is with him.  
  
Silence settled over the group as they each notice the stranger in turn. "Um h-hi." Hasky said nervously. Her mind was still reeling from the fact that she is inside THE Capsule Corporation and couldn't quite take in all the people at once.  
  
"Hi. I'm Bulma." The blue haired woman said. "I thought I knew most of Yamcha's friends."  
  
"We just met." Yamcha said. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked the woman beside him.  
  
"Um, sure. Whatever you got is fine." Yamcha smiled at her and went to get her something to drink.  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow when she saw Yamcha smile at the woman. There was something different about the smile. 'It's was almost as ifyes, that's it.' She said to herself. 'And I bet the lunkhead doesn't even realize it yet.'  
  
"Here you go. I got you some hot cider." The former bandit said as he handed the cup of warm liquid to Hasky.  
  
"Thanks." The blonde replied with a smile.  
  
'Damn it if she's not the same way.' Thought Bulma as she watched them.  
  
Roshi, long since recovered from his discussion with Videl's hand, approached them. "Hey there pretty lady, I haven't seen you here before. What's your name?"  
  
"Lay off it old man." Yamcha grumbled under his breath.  
  
"I'm Hasky. And you are?"  
  
"I'm the ever so studly Master Roshi." He said while puffing out his chest in an effort to seem manly. All he succeeded in doing is giving everyone something to laugh at. This, however, went unnoticed by the old man as he extended his hand as through for a handshake. But when Hasky extended her hand in kind, Roshi pretended to trip over something. Which was odd since he was standing still. And as his hand neared its target he felt a tremendous pressure clamp down on his wrist before he again found himself flat on his back with a painfully throbbing wrist.  
  
"You'll have to excuse Roshi. He suffers from being a perverted old fool." Yamcha said as he lead Hasky away from the sniveling man. But his whining stopped when he noticed a beautiful face staring down at him in concern. The old man could feel his heart beat quicken as his eyes roamed her body, taking in every curve.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked, Roshi jumped up suddenly.  
  
Everyone in the room stared in stunned silence as this beautiful woman showed concern for the lecherous man. Most were wondering if Hell had actually frozen over until they noticed the three highly amused chibis in the doorway. But as they began to realize that Puar is not around, they begin to snicker.  
  
'What have those two forced you into old friend?' Yamcha wondered as he watched Roshi and Puar.  
  
"I'm fine. It takes more then some little twerp to hurt me." He said while grinning at her. "So, would you like to take a little swim with this hot man before you?"  
  
The woman looked towards the doorway where Trunks, Goten, and Marron are standing, the three are barely containing their laughter. They noticed her looking at them and mouthed, "Do it." With a sigh she turned back to Roshi, "A-alright."  
  
"ALRIGHT!" The old Turtle Hermit shouted as he leapt into the air before coughing and composing himself. "Shall we?" He asked, extending his hand in a gentlemanly manor.  
  
If the people watching the scene hadn't figured out that it is Puar who the old man is hitting on then they probably would feel sorry for the woman. But as it is, they felt nothing since Roshi was finally going to be made a fool of with the help of the youngest ones there. After several minutes of waiting they quietly made their way to the pool. They could see Roshi and Puar in the pool, the old man was leering at Puar as she looked at him with disgust.  
  
The shape-shifting cat finally realized just why the old man was slapped so much. When it wasn't her that the pervert was looking at she didn't have a problem with it. But now, she felt like throwing up. And because of that she decided to change the plan a little.  
  
Everyone watched in disbelief as Roshi leaned closer to 'the woman' with puckered lips. But just as he was about to make contact Puar changed back to her normal self.  
  
"You really are sick!" She yelled in her high pitched voice before slapping him. The amount of force the little cat put behind the slap was enough to send Roshi out of the pool, surprising everyone.  
  
But their surprise quickly faded as they broke down into laughter. And the three little ones, although slightly disappointed that Puar didn't follow their plan of her transforming while Roshi is kissing her, rolled around in laughter. With Goten and Trunks accidently rolling into the pool.  
  
"W-where'd she go? Where's that babe at?" Roshi asked after pulling himself to his feet. He apparently hadn't even seen that it was Puar that he was about to kiss.  
  
"I-it was Miss Puar." Little Marron said through her giggles. "W-we got her to play the trick on you."  
  
"Damn it. I should have known that it wasn't really Alexia." The man grumbled. "Why would she bother to come to this dump when she could go to my island?"  
  
Bulma stopped laughing and glared at the man. "Dump? DUMP? WHY YOU! YOU'LL SEE WHAT A REAL DUMP LOOKS LIKE WHEN THE GARBAGE MEN TAKE AWAY YOU BODY!" The woman shouted as she grabbed Chi-Chi's frying pan and ran at Roshi.  
  
The man tried to dodge only to have something completely unexpected happen. He ran into a smirking Vegeta. The Saiyan prince stood in Roshi's path, blocking his escape. And before he could turn to run in a different direction he is knocked unconscious by Bulma.   
  
~*~  
  
A few hours passed with Hasky being introduced to everyone. And as they talked about their pasts it was revealed that Hasky was indeed the one who attempted to steal the Dragon Balls from Goku at the amusement park. The woman felt happy to be so easily accepted into the group of close nit friends. As Yamcha was recounting his last appearance in the Tenkaichi Budokai, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Travis shouted as he practically ran to the door.  
  
"Why's he in such a hurry?" Hasky asked.  
  
"It's his girlfriend." Everyone around her chorused.  
  
The woman looked at them in confusion. "How do you know?"  
  
"Maybe I'll teach you how we do it." Yamcha said while smirking at her, she blushed lightly and suddenly found her drink very interesting.  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other and smirked. "They've got it bad." Chi-Chi said with a smile.  
  
"Uh huh. I think the last bachelor in our group has finally found a match." Bulma replied.  
  
"Y-you think that Hasky and I?" Yamcha stammered.  
  
"We just met! We barley know each other!" Hasky added.  
  
Everyone laughed at them. "Come on." Krillin said. "You should know that there's no such thing as taking it slow when it comes to us fighters and romance."  
  
"And you two have been flirting since you got here." 18 added with a smirk. "It's really amusing to see two grown adults act like a couple of teenagers."  
  
~*~  
  
"Lime's grandfather caught you two making out in her room? What did he do?" Videl asked as she watched Travis line up his shot. The four teens had moved to the game room and were now on their third game of pool.  
  
"He didn't really do anything except tell us not to do anything we would regret." The boy said as he took the shot. But he didn't quite hit it at the right angel, and the ball missed the pocket.   
  
"He knows that we've been dating for a couple of months so I think he kind of expected it." Lime added.  
  
"Wow, if my father caught me an, I mean if my father caught me kissing a boy he'd blow his stack." Videl replied as Gohan lined up and took his shot, ending the game.   
  
"Darn it, I knew I should have chosen Gohan as my partner." Lime muttered. "That makes it three and oh."  
  
"I can't help it if I'm as good at pool as I am at fighting." Gohan said with a smirk. "I bet it be rather amusing to see how your father would react to you kissingsomeone." He added, causing them all to laugh at the image of Hercule screaming and yelling.  
  
Travis chuckled a little at the image before using his telepathic abilities to see what Videl had almost said and why Gohan had paused. What he found almost made him spit out his soda. "So is the fact that you two bonded last night a secret or can I tell everyone?" Travis asked with a smirk.  
  
His two friends instantly stopped laughing and glared at the boy.  
  
"Y-you two?" Lime asked in shock.  
  
"Yes, and it most definitely is a secret." Gohan growled out.  
  
"Yeah. Don't tell anyone or you'll have Gohan to deal with." Videl added as she got up. "I'll be right back. I need another soda."  
  
"Go ahead and sit, I'll get it. I need one too anyway." Gohan said as he stood, Videl sat back down. As Gohan got a couple of sodas from the fridge, Vegeta came up beside him.  
  
"Does the harpy know yet?" The Saiyan prince said, startling Gohan.  
  
The demi-Saiyan opened one of the cans and took a drink before asking, "Know what, Vegeta?"  
  
"That you mated with that fools spawn. I must say that you surprised me. I thought you did have it in ya brat."  
  
"Knock it off with the brat stuff, we're the only ones in here."  
  
"Fine Gohan." Vegeta said as he let his usual scowl fade to a look that only Bulma and Gohan knew. "So, does your mother know?"  
  
"I don't think so." Gohan replied before glaring at the Saiyan prince. "And it's going to stay that way. At least for today."  
  
"Sure thing kid. After all, it won't be me she's angry with for keeping it a secret."  
  
"Ididn't think about that." Gohan replied with a slight shiver. "Anyway, how could you tell?"  
  
"For one thing, you're no longer a bumbling fool around her. And second, your scents have changed."  
  
"Our scents?"  
  
"Baka, I told you about this before. A Saiyan will often use their sense of smell when picking a mate. You probably didn't even realize it, but you're body has been analyzing the scent of every female you've come into contact with for the past year or so. And it wasn't until you met her that you found a scent that's to your liking."  
  
"Still, what does that have to do with our scents changing?"  
  
"When you two bonded, it caused several changes within your bodies. I must admit that human's exhibit a number of Saiyan traits, even if they do not know it. Anyway, your scents have changed to alert others to the fact that you've both taken a mate."  
  
"Ok, but I haven't noticed a change in Videl's scent."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Well, I do seem to like it more now then I did before."  
  
"That's because it's changed."  
  
"Oh, that wo" Gohan replied when Videl's voice interrupts him.  
  
::Hey Gohan, are you going to get me that soda some time today?:: She asked in mock irritation.  
  
::Yeah, I'll be right there. Just chatting with Vegeta.::  
  
::Oh, ok.::  
  
"What?" Gohan asked when a chuckle escaped from the Saiyan prince.  
  
"Nothing, I just forgot how amusing it is to watch a newly bonded couple speak through their bond."  
  
"Why's it amusing?"  
  
"Because until you two get used to it, you have to concentrate on it. But once you get used to it you and your mate can carry on a conversation through it and talk to someone at the same time. And the person you're talking to won't notice anything strange."  
  
"Oh. I guess we shouldn't use it around other people yet."  
  
"You can use it around others, just not those who know about your heritage. That is unless you want them to know about you and Videl."  
  
"Alright, thanks Vegeta."  
  
"Your welcome kid." Vegeta replied as Gohan left the room with sodas in hand.  
  
"It's about time." Videl said with a smile when Gohan handed her one of the sodas.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry mistress." Gohan whispered in reply with a smirk so that only Videl can hear him.  
  
Videl smirked right back at him. "Mistress? I think I like the sound of that."  
  
Gohan smirked back at her. "Does my mistress forgive me for not bringing her a soda quicker?"  
  
"No." Videl replied as her smirk turned mischievous. "I must punish you for taking so long. So you must join me in the jacuzzi tub in our room."  
  
"Sounds wonderful." Gohan replied before capturing her lips with his.  
  
Lime blushed as she watched her friends. "You know Travis, if someone were to see those two like this they'd have a hard time believing that they didn't know each other little more then a month ago."  
  
"I know. But then again Gohan is part Saiyan."  
  
"True. Some of the things I've overheard Bulma and Chi-Chi talk about would make even Roshi blush."  
  
The two kissing teens seem to suddenly fly apart, causing Travis and Lime to burst into laughter.  
  
"Too bad Roshi isn't in here or we might get to see him getting his ass kicked." Travis, thinking that Lime's mentioning of the man's name is what caused their friends to spring apart, said with a smile.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked as he and Videl looked at their friends oddly.  
  
"Well, you two were doing this." Lime replied as she leaned in and deeply kissed Travis. But before they pull apart, the door opens to reveal the old pervert, Roshi.  
  
The Turtle Hermit's eyes widen at the site of Travis and Lime kissing. "Oh baby, a free show!" He shouts excitedly.  
  
"GAH!" The two teens shout as they jump apart. The real reason for Gohan and Videl's sudden stop now quite evident.  
  
~*~  
  
The party died down around ten with the little kids being put to bed. After telling his little brother goodnight, Gohan went to his room and took one of the gifts he had gotten for Videl from his suitcase. With a smile he went to the room Yamcha was staying in and knocked lightly. "Here, take this." The teen said, shoving the small package into Yamcha's hand when he opened the door.  
  
Yamcha stared at it for second before replying, "Why are you giving this to me?"  
  
"It's so that you have something to give Hasky." Gohan said with a smile. "Everyone deserves to have at least one gift on Christmas."  
  
"Thanks kid. I really appreciate it. But I'm guessing you got this for Videl and I don"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I've still got several gifts for her."  
  
"Alright, if you're sure." Yamcha replied, Gohan nodded. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. I'm sure she'll like it." Gohan replied before smirking. "She might even like it enough to get in the sack with you." He said before turning and walking back to his room.  
  
Yamcha blinked at the teen's back. "Since when does Gohan talk like THAT?" He asked himself before closing the door.  
  
~*~  
  
As Goten laid in bed, trying to fall asleep, a series of noises and muffled voices reached his ears. Curious as to what's going on he got out of bed and made his way to the living room. Looking around the corner, he could see his mother kissing a man that seemed to be dressed in red. The young boy's eyes widened in shock before he went to get his brother.  
  
"Nii-chan, wake up." Goten said quietly as he shook his older brother, not noticing Videl lying next to him.  
  
"It's too early to get up for school." Gohan replied in his sleep.  
  
Goten looked on in confusion for several seconds before replying, "You don't have school today Nii-chan."  
  
"Then go away." Gohan muttered.  
  
"But Santa Claus is playing kissy kissy games with Kaa-san just like in that song." Goten said as he stood next to his brother's bed.  
  
Gohan's reaction was almost instantaneous, "What?" He practically yelled as he shot upright.  
  
"W-what's goin' on?" Videl, awakened by the sudden lack of Gohan's arms around her, asked as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"I don't know." Gohan replied as he, clad only in his boxers, got out of bed and went to the door.  
  
Videl couldn't help but follow him with her eyes, drool practically dripping from her mouth. Blinking a few times, she too got up and followed him.  
  
Slowly, the two teens crept from the room and down the hall. As they peaked around the corner, Videl could hear Gohan gasp at the sight of Chi-Chi and a man kissing each other passionately in the dim light of the living room. "It can't be." He said softly.  
  
"Can't b"  
  
"Tou-san! You're back!" Gohan yelled before Videl could finish her question.  
  
'Gohan's father? Buthe's dead.' The raven-haired girl thought to herself before smiling at the scene.  
  
The couple broke away their kiss upon hearing Gohan. "G-Gohan?" Goku asked upon seeing his son. "You've really grown son. And I can tell you're a lot stronger too."  
  
"Yeah. You've gotten stronger too Tou-san."  
  
Videl suddenly felt something latch onto her leg as she watched the reunion between father and son. A smile spread across her face when she looked down and saw Goten. 'I've only been here for a few days and the little kid already sees me as his big sister.' She mused to herself. 'Although I have known him for a few months.'  
  
"Who's that?" The chibi asked as he peered out from behind Videl.  
  
"Well." Videl said as she kneeled down to his level. "If what your brother said is correct, he's your daddy."  
  
"Really?" Goten asked her with wide eyes.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
The conversation between Videl and Goten didn't go unnoticed by Goku's sensitive ears. "Who are they?" He asked, not really directing the question to anyone.  
  
Gohan motioned for Videl and Goten to join them. Videl tried to walk towards Gohan and his parents, but Goten had reattached himself to her leg when Goku looked at him. With a smile, Chi-Chi detached the chibi from Videl and went back to her husband.  
  
"Hehe looks like me." Goku says as he studies the small boy in his mate's arms. "When I was little."  
  
"I know." Chi-Chi said as the little boy seems to shrink into his mother's arms, as if he is afraid of the man before him. Noticing her son's discomfort, Chi-Chi quietly says, "Goten. Say hello to your daddy."  
  
Goku's eyes widen in surprise. "D-daddy? You mean he's my son?" Chi-Chi nods her head. "Wh"  
  
::We'll talk about it later.:: Chi-Chi says through their bond, the sensation felt strange after so many years. But it also felt wonderful to once again hear each other's thoughts.  
  
::Ok.:: Goku replies as Goten suddenly springs from his mother's grasp.  
  
"DADDY!" The little kid shouts in excitement as Goku catches him.  
  
"Wow, you're a strong little guy. Do you and your brother train together?"  
  
"Yep!" Goten says proudly. "But mommy was the first one to train me."  
  
"Really?" Goku asks while looking at his mate. The last time he had spared with Chi-Chi or seen her fight was before Gohan had been born. And now, he could tell that she was a lot stronger. "Her frying pan must really hurt now." He mumbles, causing both his sons to shudder slightly.  
  
"You better believe it." Chi-Chi says with a superior smile. "And don't think that you can escape being hit by it just because you've been dead. In fact" The woman adds with a smirk that makes Goten jump from his father's arms.  
  
"YOUCH!" Goku exclaims as he holds his head with tear filled eyes. "What was that for?"  
  
"That's for dying." She replies before her smirk turns mischievous. "And besides, I think I can make up for it later." Surprisingly, Goku instantly grasps the barley-hidden meaning of his mate's reply and smirks along with his wife as they move in for another kiss.  
  
But they are interrupted by the sound of Gohan clearing his throat and a few gagging sounds from Goten. "Tou-san, this is Videl." The teenage demi Saiya-jin says with a huge smile while putting his arm around the girl and giving her a light hug. Chi-Chi's eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight as images of grandchildren danced in her head.  
  
"So you found yourself a," A quick glance from Gohan tells the older man that he does not want his mother to know quite yet. "Girlfriend. Wow, you really are growing up. It's nice to meet you Videl."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Son."  
  
"Please, call me Goku." The Saiyan replied, Videl nodded. "I think we need to get to bed or else Santa might not come." Goku added with a look that bordered on fear.  
  
A sharp intake of breath could be heard from Goten before the chibi shot from the room. The little boy's father quickly followed with a surprised woman in his arms.  
  
Videl couldn't help but giggle at Gohan's parents. "I bet you they don't sleep at all tonight."  
  
"No way, I'm not stupid enough to take that bet." Said Gohan before he grimaced. "And thanks for dirtying my mind with traumatizing images."  
  
"Well I guess I'll just have to see what I can do to erase those images then." Videl replied with a smirk. "Race ya?" She added before darting off to their room.  
  
~*~  
  
The Son home was quiet except for the soft sounds of heater as it fed warm air throughout the small home. Goku, after he and Chi-Chi had decided that they didn't want to worry about people hearing them, had used his Instant Transmission technique to bring them their. Their skin glistened slightly with the sheen of sweat from their ministrations of the past few hours.  
  
Chi-Chi lay in her husband's arms as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. "Why didn't you tell me tell me that you were pregnant? I would've come back if I had known." He asked softly. His voice, one of curiosity, lacked even a small hint of anger or resentment.  
  
"I" Chi-Chi's eyes teared up as memories of that terrible period in her life resurface. "I trust you, Goku. I always have. And I always will. Even though I was heartbroken by your decision and wanted you back more then anything else in this world I knew that it was just as hard on you. And when I heard your reason for not coming back I knew that you were doing what you thought best, even if I couldn't bring myself to agree with you. And then, a few weeks later, I found out I was pregnant with Goten. I thought long and hard about trying to reach you and tell you about our second son. But every time I did your reason for not coming back was staring me in the face. Taunting me and telling me that your return would only bring more evil to this planet. AndI agreed with it." The tears that she had been able to hold back began to fall. "I've hated seeing Goten grow these seven years without you because I didn't at least try to bring you back to life."  
  
"Sh. It's ok. Don't blame yourself." Goku reassured his mate. "I don't blame you for that decision and I'm sure our sons don't either."  
  
"But"  
  
"No buts." The Saiyan replied before kissing her lightly. "I learned in Other World that you can't dwell on the past. You can only accept it and move on."  
  
Chi-Chi dried her eyes and smiled at her love. "Alright, who are you and what did you do with me Goku?" She asked.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm Goku and I didn't do anything with Goku because I'm him."  
  
"Oh really? You sound too smart to be that man I married." The woman said as she barely held her laughter in check. "Why don't you prove that you're really Goku."  
  
"Umhow am I" Before he could finish his sentence, his stomach rumbled.  
  
"That's my Goku." Chi-Chi said while laughing. "How about I fix you something to eat and then we can go back to Bulma's?"  
  
"Sounds good." The man replied while grinning like only Goku can. "I don't think I've had a decent meal since I died. I've been slowly dying of hunger these last few years."  
  
Chi-Chi looked at her husband with a questioning look. "If you were already dead then how could you die from hunger?"  
  
"I uhnever thought of that." He replied while scratching his head, his stomach rumbled again. Almost shaking the bed. "Can you cook me something now?"  
  
"Alright." Said Chi-Chi as she got up from the bed and put on a robe. "But if I didn't know any better, I'd swear that you came back just for my cooking."  
  
"Well that was one of the reasons." Goku said while grinning.  
  
'What am I gonna do you Goku?' Chi-Chi thought as she went to the kitchen to prepare a meal for her husband for the first time in seven long years. 'I hope you never change and are always that strange little boy I fell in love with when we were thirteen.'  
  
~*~  
  
Surprisingly, Goku and Chi-Chi's presence at Capsule Corp went unnoticed by all of the other guests. And the mighty warrior was able to spend a few hours sleeping with his mate help tenderly in his arms before the pitter-patter of little feet could be heard in the hall.  
  
"TOU-SAN! KAA-SAN! IT'S CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Goten yelled in uncontained excitement as he bound into the room.  
  
Goku's reaction was surprisingly quick for something that did not involve food. "YIPPEE! PRESENTS!" The Saiyan yelled as he jumped from bed and raced his youngest son to the large tree set up in the living room.  
  
Chi-Chi couldn't help be smile brightly as she leisurely got out of bed. From the drawer of the bedside table, she got a case of seven storage capsules. The woman's smile grew as she turned the case over in her hands. She's happy because this year she won't have to add a capsule to the case. For, you see, each Christmas since Goku died she bought him presents in hope that he would be returning to her and their children. Only to tuck them away in hopes that the next year might be the one. And now, seven years later, her husband would finally get to open the gifts she has bought him.  
  
With a contented sigh she left the room. Once in the hall she could hear Marron waking up Krillin and 18. And, judging by the growl from Bulma and Vegeta's room, Trunks has also awakened his parents.  
  
In one bedroom a young couple was awakened by Goten's excited yell. "Good morning." Gohan said with a smile to the woman in his arms as she her eyes drift open.  
  
"Good morning to you too." Videl replied before sitting up and stretching without a second thought to the fact that she is without any clothes. "You know, I think I'm going to have a problem after break is over." The girl added after yawning.  
  
"Oh? And what's that?" Gohan asked while as he tossed Videl the pajamas that had been discarded upon their return to the room during the night.  
  
"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep without you as my pillow."  
  
"Just after turning the corner in the hall way, one bedroom door opens to reveal Gohan and Videl.  
  
Quickly, before any of the Z-Senshi notice that they had stayed in the same room, they go to join Gohan's family in the living room.  
  
A smile crept across Gohan's face as he watched his mother stand before the Christmas tree with her frying pan held firmly in her hand. Ready to strike anyone who attempted to open a present before everyone has gathered. He could see that both his father and brother must have forgotten about the rule since they each had several lumps on their heads.  
  
"W-what's all the racket about?" Hasky asked from the couch as she scratched her head. When she opened her eyes she found everyone from the night before staring at her.  
  
"Its just Chi-Chi stopping Goku and Goten from opening presents." Yamcha mumbled after taking a quick glance from his position on the couch. His eyes closed for a split second before what he said registers in his hazy mind and he shoots upright, dumping Hasky to the floor.  
  
"Gee, thanks Yamcha." She said.  
  
"Huh? Hasky, are you ok? I didn't mean to do that. It's just that"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." She said before notice that all of the people aren't staring at her, but at a man standing in the center of the room, grinning at everyone.  
  
"Hey guys!" Goku said happily. His words seemed to shake everyone from their stupor.  
  
"Goku!" They all chorused as one before rushing him. Everyone was asking him at once as they surrounded him. The Saiyan could only stand there as he was hugged by his friends.  
  
"It's great to see you guys again too." Goku said before noticing a few additions and changes to the group. "Since when did you have hair, Krillin? I thought you were naturally bald." Was the first question that popped from his mouth, everyone seemed to find at least a little amusement from the question. That is everyone except Krillin.  
  
The former munk glowered at his friend. "I used to shave. But the wife thinks I look better with a nice head of hair."  
  
"Wife?" Goku repeated curiously before noticing 18 and Marron standing behind Krillin. "YOU AND 18 GOT MARRIED?"  
  
"Yeah. And this is our daughter, Marron." 18 replied, gesturing to the little girl in her arms.  
  
"Umhow did you two have a kid?" The Saiyan asked while scratching his head.  
  
"Goku, you have two sons of your own. I would think that you'd know how they're created by now."  
  
"Ha, I wouldn't be surprised if the harpy took advantage of him while he's asleep." Vegeta scoffed from the doorway. A frying pan crashed down on his head half a second later.  
  
"I know THAT part." Goku said while blushing. "It's just that I thought you," He looked at 18. "Were an android."  
  
"Cyborg would be a more appropriate term." 18 replied, her voice even as always.  
  
"Yeah Goku, she's human. Gero just changed a few things to make her stronger."  
  
"Oh, anyway," Said Goku as though he didn't really care about the conversation he just had. "Who are those two people mating in the corner?"  
  
"WHAT?" Everyone in the room yelled as they turned to see Travis and Lime making out on the couch.  
  
The shout caused the two teens to stop. "What are you all looking at?" Travis asked cluelessly.  
  
"Goku, that's called making out, not mating." Chi-Chi replied with a smile.  
  
"Iguess it is different the what we did last night. But I thought making out was when you used a grill and cooked food outside."  
  
Chi-Chi blushed at her husband's comment before smacking him with her fist since the slip isn't enough to warrant the use of her frying pan. "That's GRILLING out." She grumbled before dragging Lunch to the kitchen to start breakfast.  
  
"You know Lunch, you might end up with a grandchild before I do." Chi-Chi said as they left the room.  
  
"That's my son Travis and his girlfriend Lime." Tien told his former rival. "It's nice to see you again Goku, but your wife better not get mine started on grandkids."  
  
"I knew that you two got together but I didn't know you had a son." Goku replied, he's surprised at how much has changed in seven years. But then seven years IS a long time.  
  
Tien smiled at his friend, "I see that it's impossible to hide anything from you old friend."  
  
Goku grinned at him, "Maybe, but I used to keep track of everyone when I was younger. I guess I just never noticed that there were three ki's around you instead of two. Anyway, who's the woman with Yamcha? She looks kind of familiar."  
  
"That's Hasky. From what she's told us, she tried to steal two of the Dragon Balls from you years ago."  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember that." Goku replied as he walked over to the couple. "So Yamcha, it looks like you've finally found a girlfriend." He said with a smile.  
  
"Why do you people think that we're a couple? We just met last night for crying out loud." The man replied.  
  
"Yeah, why do all of you insist on that?" Hasky asked.  
  
Goku smiled before replying, "It doesn't matter if you only met last night. I'm sure Yamcha knows that relationships move pretty quickly when us fighters are involved. Chi-Chi and I are a great example."   
  
Yamcha stared at his friend as he walked away. He wasn't entirely sure, but Goku almost seemed to be smarter then he used to be.  
  
Hasky looked towards Yamcha, "What did he mean by that?"  
  
"UmGoku and Chi-Chi got married at the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai. But before that, the total amount of time they spent together of a period of about six years doesn't even equal one entire day."  
  
The blonde woman's eyes widened in shock. "So in a way, they knew each other for less then a day before they got married. Weird."  
~*~  
  
It seemed like it had taken hours for everyone to open his or her gifts. And now, the floor is littered with pieces of colored paper and ribbon. The biggest pile of which is next to Goku since he had seven years worth of gifts from his wife to open.  
  
"This has been the best Christmas in a long time." Chi-Chi said lazily as she sat in her husband's lap, her arms around her.  
  
Everyone couldn't agree more. Even those who didn't really know Goku, either because they were too young, weren't born, or they weren't part of the group when he was alive, agreed with them.  
  
~*~  
  
A fire crackled softly in the fireplace as everyone lounged around the room. The little ones were playing with their new toys while the adults and teens sat chatting softly. The soft din of noise is broken by the sound of the doorbell and Bulma got up to answer it. When the woman opened the door her eyes narrowed, "What are you doing here?" She asked the man at the door as he just stared at her.  
  
The man opened and closed his mouth several times in shock at the fact that he is talking to THE Bulma Briefs. "I just came to see my daughter."  
  
"Fine, she's in the living room. Follow me." The woman's disgust with him is obvious to the man.  
  
The two teenage couples that had taken over the area next to the fire were quietly chatting. Travis and Lime kissed every so often while Gohan and Videl wanted to, but at the same time they wanted to keep their relationship from everyone.  
  
Videl was sitting next to Gohan, leaning her head against him, while they whispered to each other. The only ones in the room that could hear what they were saying were the little ones a few feet away. And, judging from the looks of disgust on their faces, they didn't like what they heard. But a yell that would frighten anyone who didn't know Chi-Chi, Bulma, or Videl filled the air, interrupting their quiet conversation. "BOY, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER?" The man who had just arrived yelled.  
  
"Hi daddy, what are you doing here?" Videl asked like nothing was wrong since in her mind, and in the minds of everyone there except Hercule, nothing was wrong.  
  
"I came here to see you. And what do you think you're doing with that BOY?"  
  
"Onna, why the hell did you let that fool in our home?" Vegeta asked his mate as she reclined in his lap.  
  
Bulma just smiled at him as she replied, "It's Christmas and I'm not going to stop him from seeing his daughter."  
  
Unfortunately Hercule heard what the Saiyan prince said. "Listen shorty, you better not insult me again or I'll pound you into dust."  
  
"Poppa, stop fighting with Vegeta or HE WILL pound you into dust. Literally." Videl said while Bulma restrained Vegeta from getting up and pounding the man.  
  
Mr. Satan looked at his daughter. She had a look on her face that she, whether or not she knew it, had inherited from her mother. From the look on her face he could tell that she was serious, and that Vegeta probably wouldn't be the only one who would attack him. With a "humph" of anoyance, he tossed a small package to his daughter and helped himself to a drink before taking a seat in an empty chair. All the while he was grumbling about punk boys and scary short men.  
  
Opening the present, Videl found a case of capsules. "Um, thanks Poppa." Videl said, slightly stunned at the fact he gave her an actual gift even if she already had most of the capsules or had no use for them.  
  
"You're welcome." The man said as he downed his drink. As his eyes narrowed at Gohan for him acting a little too friendly towards his daughter, he felt a tug on his pant leg. Looking down he saw a little girl with blonde hair.  
  
"Are you really the man who took Gohan's credit for beating Cell?" The child asked.  
  
Hercule blinked at her as he felt the eyes of everyone in the room on him. His first thought was to lie and say that he didn't take the boy's credit because he was the one who beat Cell. But that was dashed as he recognized several of the people in the room from the Cell Games. Swelling his pride, he whispered, "Yeah, I am."  
  
"Oh." Marron replied before cocking her head to the side. "Why'd you do it?"  
  
"I uh," The supposed world savior paused. He didn't really know why he had lied about beating Cell. "Don't know why I did little one. I guess I thought that it was a good idea at the time." From the corner of his eye he saw someone stand up.  
  
"GOOD IDEA?" Yelled Chi-Chi as Goku held her arms so she couldn't attack the man. "My husband died fighting Cell! For the first seven years of his life our youngest son grew up not knowing his father! And Gohan has believed that his father died because of him! SO HOW THE HELL DID IT SEEM LIKE A GOOD IDEA?"  
  
"It uh," Hercule was taken aback. How should he respond? How COULD he respond? He had known that two of the guys died fighting Cell. But he had never thought about whether or not they had families. "Just did at the time." He finished. "I didn't think about how they, you would take it. I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it." Chi-Chi grumbled before being knocked unconscious by Goku. The Saiyan knew there'd be hell to pay for doing that, but he knew his mate well enough to know that she would forgive him for it quite easily.  
  
Goku smiled at the man and said, "Apology accepted." The attitude of everyone in the room seemed to change. They knew that out of all of them, only Goku and Gohan could accept his apology.  
  
With that out of the way, the mood in the room once again became one of happiness. And Hercule, who had thought he would be shunned by the group, found himself to be children's center of attention. Their friends or family had told them about what happened at the Cell Games numerous times and now they wanted to hear his version of what happened there. They wanted to know what it was like for a slightly above average human to witness such a battle of super powers.  
  
Gohan half listened to Hercule as he told the little ones his tale while admiring the silver locket around Videl's neck as it sparkled in the fire light. "So do you like the locket?"  
  
The raven-haired girl relaxing in his arms smiled and replied, "Yeah, I love it. But why didn't you put any pictures in it?" She asked as her hand touched the small piece of metal.  
  
A smile crept across the demi-Saiyan's face, "Because I thought we could put our wedding picture in it someday." The smile spread to Videl's eyes, in Gohan's voice she couldn't hear any doubt about whether or not they would some day marry. He knew they would. And she wouldn't have it any other way. "And I also figured that we could put a picture of out child in it too."  
  
'Our child.' Videl repeated in her mind. It felt strange to think about something like that. Before she had met Gohan she hadn't even had an interest in guys beyond them being a punching bag for her fists. But after only a few days she began to feel something for him. It had frightened her and, to herself and everyone else, she denied what she felt for weeks. Then he invited her to spend Christmas with his family and it all seemed to change so suddenly. She found that he felt the same way about her. And together, in the events of a few nights past, had expressed their feelings for one another. Now, after only a month with Gohan, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about what it would be like to be with him for the rest of her life. To be mother to his children. And she liked the images those thoughts brought to mind. She liked them more then anything she can remember.  
  
"Good, but I have a confession to make." Gohan said softly, breaking Videl from her thoughts. "I had gotten you a matching bracelet as well. But I gave it to Yamcha." Videl raised an eyebrow in question. "I gave it to Yamcha so he could give it to Hasky." He clarified. "I figured that he should have something to give to her. I hope you don't mind."  
  
Videl smiled as her eyes sparkled. "Mind? Why would I mind you doing something so sweet?" She said before kissing him. When they pulled apart both teens realized what they just did in front of everyone. But luckily the brief kiss had gone unnoticed by the adults. "Your twenty four hours are almost up. Now tell me what the secret is." She added while glaring at Gohan. But he could tell that the girl was forcing the stern look.  
  
"Well, I guess I could tell you now. But first, I'll be right back." He said, disappearing from the room before Videl can respond. A genuine scowl settled on her face as looked at the doorway Gohan had disappeared through.  
  
"Do you have any clue as to what Gohan is up to?" Videl asked Travis.  
  
The boy smirked at her and replied, "I know exactly what the secret is. But I'm not telling."  
  
"Will you tell me?" Lime asked from beside him. Her boyfriend just shrugged and whispered in her ear. All she could do is stare at him in shock.  
  
"Videl? Could you come here for a second?" Gohan said from the archway leading into the living room.  
  
The raven-haired girl got up and went to him. "Wha" Her question was cut short by Gohan's lips against hers.  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes widened in shock as she watched her son kiss Videl. But as her mouth opened to voice her joy at the scene, Goku's hand clamped of it. The woman's brow furrowed as she glared at her husband. ::What the hell are you doing?:: She asked through their bond.  
  
::Just watch.:: Goku replied.  
  
Gradually every person there turned from their conversation to on the kissing teens. They watched as Gohan broke the kiss. They watched as Gohan nervously wiped his hands on his pants. They watched as he pulled something from his pocket, but kept it hidden in the palm of his hand. Everyone except for those who knew about the current state of the teen's relationship just looked on in confusion as to what the boy is doing.  
  
"Videl, I love you and nothing that happens tonight will change that. But I've got to know something. And I want you to be completely honest with me." Gohan said, his voice barley loud enough for everyone to hear. "I want to know if," He took Videl's hands in his own. "You're willing to change your name." Videl looked at him strangely while wondering what kind of question that is. "I want to know if you'd be willing to change your name to be Son Videl." He continued while dropping to one knee, Videl's hands still held in his. "Will you marry me?"  
  
All sound in the room seemed to stop as the words registered in everyone's minds. Goku could feel his wife's surprise through their bond as she inhaled sharply.  
  
And Hercule, who had watched in stunned silence as his daughter kissed Gohan, tried to leap to his feet in order to protest. He could allow the two to date. But this was just too much for him to accept. But a strong hand pushed him back into his chair as a second clamped over his mouth.  
  
"Stay quiet. You control your daughter's life too much. Accept this and don't interfere with their relationship or you'll end up regretting it." The voice of Vegeta said from behind him. It was quiet, so quiet that Hercule could barely hear it, but its tone sent a chill down the man's spine.  
  
Videl's lips moved but no sound came out. After swallowing she tried again. "Yes." Her answer was so soft that only Gohan could hear it. But the others didn't need to hear her reply to know what she said. They could tell by the huge smile on Gohan's face as he slipped the ring onto her finger that her reply had been one of acceptance.  
  
Goku felt his wife suddenly go limp as she fainted. But that didn't put a damper on the proud smile adorning his face as he watched his son and daughter-in-law share another kiss.  
  
The silence lasted until the newly engaged couple parted from the kiss.  
  
"Alright Gohan!" Krillin yelled. "You da man!"  
  
Cat calls and whistles filled the air from Roshi and Oolong.  
  
Something seemed to change inside Hercule as he watched his daughter and future son-in-law. For the first time in a long time he saw something in Videl's eyes. What he saw was pure happiness. He realized in that moment that his daughter is truly happy for the first time in years. And because of that he suddenly found himself unable to object to the engagement. With a grateful smile he turned to the man that had kept him quiet. "Why did you say that I'd end up regretting it if I tried to stop them?"  
  
"Because Videl's no longer your little girl. She's grown up and now Gohan is the man in her life, and there is much about him that you do not know. Those two would end up getting married whether you approve or not. If you were to try and stop them then it would only cause problems. It could even cause your death."  
  
"How could it cause my death?"  
  
"It's because of Gohan's heritage." Dr. Briefs said casually from next to them, Vegeta glared at the man for interrupting but it went unnoticed. "It's because of his heritage that the love between him and your daughter will never waver for the rest of their lives."  
  
"Out of my way! I've got a wedding to plan!" Chi-Chi yelled, signaling that she's awakened. But before she takes a single step from her husband she turns to glare at him. "You knew!"  
  
Goku gulped before replying, "Umnot really. I"  
  
"Not really? NOT REALLY? How can you NOT REALLY know?" She yelled.  
  
"Well" Goku replied, only to be interrupted by Vegeta.  
  
"Kakarott knew that the brats had bonded. And, in a surprising show of mental capacity, came to the conclusion that Gohan would ask her to marry him." The Saiyan prince replied before wincing several times. Once for calling the boy by his name in front of everyone. Once for letting Chi-Chi know that he knew the two teens had bonded. And once for letting his mate know that he knew the two teens had bonded.  
  
::I'll talk to you later about this.:: Bulma's voice rang loud and clear inside his head as his ears registered the sound of a frying pan hitting Goku on the head before crashing down on his own skull.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME!" Chi-Chi screamed as everyone laughed or smirked at the scene.  
  
"But Chi-Chi, Piccolo and Travis knew and they didn't tell you." Goku replied before he and Vegeta shot from the room, the two people in question instantly looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a care.  
  
"Oh they did, did they?" Chi-Chi said, her voice icy, as she turned her piercing gaze on the two males. The two men instantly ran from the room with Chi-Chi hot right behind them. "COME BACK HERE!" The woman screamed.  
  
Hasky stared in bewilderment at the door the people had gone through before turning to the laughing Yamcha. "What's so funny about this?"  
  
"It's just nice to see things back to how they were before Cell." The former bandit said with a smile as laughter and Chi-Chi's yelling rang through out the building.  
  
The blonde's eyes widened in shock. "THIS is NORMAL for you?"  
  
"Yep. Actually it's been kind of boring without Goku around to get Chi-Chi worked up like this. Look at her, she's having a great time."  
  
Hasky looked at the woman to see that, although she's screaming her head off and waving her frying pan around, she has a big smile on her face. "What have I gotten myself into this time." She muttered.  
  


============================================================================  
  
I know that I wasn't very consistent with character appearances but oh well. Maybe if I revise this then I'll put in some dialog for the "silent" characters.  
  
In case anyone wants to know how I came up with Tien and Lunch/Launch's son's name, well, when I name an OC I try to find a name that not only sounds appropriate, but one that has meaning. I chose Travis because it means crossroads. That seemed appropriate for their son.  
  
Special thanks to JumperPrime for beta reading this fic for me. He had a real monster of a job to do with this one. Without his help all of my fics would have some rather silly mistakes in them.  
  
Please review.  



End file.
